


Jealousy || Leon S. Kennedy ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, broken leg, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Leon Scott Kennedy dos not get jealous, that was until the man found out that you and Chris Redfield were heading out on a mission together. That did not sit well with the man due to him knowing Chris own feelings for you. While trying to work threw his own feelings and displeasure of knowing you’ll be working with Redfield though when you return with your leg in a cast unconscious he knows he needs to confess his own feelings before it’s too late





	Jealousy || Leon S. Kennedy ||

**Author's Note:**

> flashback is Italicized

Leon did not get jealous, it’s not like he had any reason too. Not he had any reason too, he was far to focused on saving people or trying not to die. Well he would say he’d never got jealous until you came along. You were a doctor new to S.T.A.R.S….a pretty one at that and everyone seemed to like you.

Including Chris Redfield….something that Leon wasn’t to happy about. He was handsome for a guy, a good soldier and you seemed to enjoy spending time with time. He knew Chris was enjoying the little moments too…bastard.

Narrowing his eyes Leon did know he couldn’t do anything about your own feelings…if you had any for Redfield and if you did he would back away because you deserved to be happy…no matter how much he hated it.

Maybe it was his own feelings surfacing but the man could have sworn you felt something for him…those kisses you two shared on past missions sure felt like it meant something though that could have been wishful thinking on his part.

Pushing up from his cot the man heard your soft voice.

“Leon? I didn’t wake you..did I?”

Chuckling he rubbed his tired eyes then shook his head. “No…you didn’t y/n…so..what do I owe the pleasure.” Trailing off he finally looked you over. You weren’t wearing your normal white blouse and black skirt but instead you had on a pair of black work pants and a dark shirt with the Blue Umbrella logo plastered on it.

“What are you wearing.?”

Frowning you shifted your body glancing down at the pair of combat boots.

“Um I’m heading out…with Chris and a few other agents…they found…well I really can’t go into it but Chris said he needed my help….recommended me actually.

‘_Of course he recommended you_’ Leon scowls at the thought.

“Leon! Hello”

Shaking his head he looked you over. “What?!”

Sighing you rolled your eyes though you grasped his chin. “I’m going to be fine…you worry to much.”

Grinning you then pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before you dashed off to where the Blue Umbrella agents and Chris were waiting.

“Y/n…when you get back…I need to tell you something.”

Stopping you glanced back giving him a grin. “Can’t wait!

* * *

Flying to Louisiana was nice, you enjoyed talking to Chris but you couldn’t help but wonder what Leon was going to tell you.

Biting your lip you turned your head to face the man giving him a smile. “Oh nothing haha just curious to what Leon wanted to tell me.”

Chris scoffed then turned his head away though he gave you a crooked smile. “Probably wants to confess his love.”

Your eyes went wide for moment before you scoffed. “Right..like id ever believe that.” Closing your eyes you enjoyed the rest of the flight in silence, wondering if what Chris said was true.

Could Leon really have feelings for you? No it must be something else since you were rather positive that he must have had feelings for Ada.

Feeling the Helicopter jostle your eyes snapped open. “W-What the hell?” Glancing around you noticed Chris amused smile.

“Finally awake sleeping beauty.”

“Why didn’t you.” Your eyes then went wide , unbuckling your seatbelt you rushed over to the unconscious woman.

“Is this?!”

Chris nodded his head. “Yea it’s Mia Winters…she’s stable and luckily for us she’s not infected.”

Relaxing you grabbed your med kit doing your one examination. “She has a fever.” You muttered still not strapped in as the helicopter took off. You did your best to set up an iv for the woman ignoring Chris’s shouts.

You didn’t even register a large container moving towards you until a familiar voice screamed out your name.

“Y/n! Look out.” Turning to the source you barely missed the weapon crate, the heavy container crushing your leg as it rolled out the open door.

Biting back a scream you glanced down at your leg, blood dampening the wound knowing that bone must have broken out. Suddenly feeling woozy you muttered out a name before blacking out.

* * *

When you woke up the first thing you noticed was that you were laying in a hospital bed with your leg in a cast.

“Fucking Wonderful”

You muttered under your breath. You didn’t remember much only bits and pieces like the man Ethan Winters killing E-001, hearing the man mention a woman name Zoe and how she needs help. You could also remember the look on Leon’s face, him and Chris yelling at each other before Chris whispered something to him then that’s when it became foggy again.

Wincing you sat up before you felt a firm hand on your arm pushing you back down.

“Where do you think you’re going.”

“Leon?”

Chuckling the man sat back down in his own chair. “The one and only.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I can leave if you want.”

Wincing you shook your head adjusting you body.

“N-no stay I.”

“I was joking y/n….I wasn’t going to leave you.” Clearing out his throat he then grabbed your hand tightly.

“I gotta say…seeing you like that scared the crap out of me…seeing you like that.”

He let out a sigh then ran his fingers through his hair. “Well it made me realize something…that I have feelings for you and”

Cutting him off you clutched his hand tightly as you let out a laugh. “Y-you like me?” Grinning you sat up careful of your leg. “Chris was right!”

“What?”

Shaking your head you just gave him a smile. “Never mind but I…I like you too Leon…and since I have a broken leg and stuck in a bed I think I deserve a kiss~”

Rolling his eyes Leon sat up grasping your chin gently. “I hope you’re not this demanding all the time.”

“I make no promises.” Grinning your closed your eyes feeling his lips on yours, who knew Leon Kennedy have feelings for you.

Though you did know you were going to be doing a lot more than kissing the man once the cast comes off.

* * *

_Checking his gun Leon jumped up from his seat as medics rushed by, he barley registered your leg in a make shift cast, narrowing his eyes he watched Chris walk by but before he could get any further he could help but grab his arm._

_“What the hell! You were supposed to watch her not have her get rushed off to the bedbay!”_

_Turning to face him Chris was alway worried enough but hearing Leon remind him of his mistake only pissed him off even more._

_“Don’t you think I know that!” Shaking his head he rubbed his neck. “You should see her?” As much as he didn’t want to admit it Chris knew how the man felt and he was positive of your own feelings._

_“Why?”Leon frowned eyeing him._

_“She called out your name before she blacked out…try not to blow it Kennedy because I will be their to pick up the pieces if you fuck shit up.”_

_Watching him walk off Leon squared his shoulders waiting for the okay to see you and taking his advice Leon knew what he had to do_.


End file.
